Tiger Power
by Scorpina
Summary: How does one get from C class to M Class? By doing something stupid of course! Tiger figures it's worth the risk, one monster cell and a serum that will stop the process. It can't be that difficult to use can it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He woke up uncomfortable.

Snek had been sleeping, for how long, he didn't know. But when he did finally wake again, he wasn't happy about it. "Damn it… everything chaffs!" he muttered. His whole body felt as if the skin wanted to be torn off, everything itched and couldn't be relieved. Worst still, his room began to feel smaller!

He could coil up in the space given to him with ease before, the floor was nothing more than a massive memory foam mattress to ensure his comfort, but now it felt crowded. He decided to get out of the room and stretch himself out, as he move, he heard the snap and crackle of something odd. As he turned his head, he saw it, the scales that were chaffing him were dry and translucent! "What the hell is this!?" he demanded.

Slithering out, he got to the kitchen. "What's happening to me!" he demanded.

Garou was standing there, looking over Snek and then smiled. "You're shedding." He said without an ounce of concern.

"WHY!" Snek demanded. "Why the hell am I shedding!?"

"You grew."

Snek froze to the news, he shook his head to it all. "No! No, no, no, no!" he protested. "I can't grow anymore, that serum stopped the monsterfication! I can't be!"

"Snek, relax, you aren't growing more INTO a monster… you merely grew. Snakes grow, when they get too big for their old skin, they shed. Which is what you're doing. Come on, even you know that!"

Snek refused to believe a word of it. He didn't think he could get any longer. With a roll of his eyes, Garou found a measuring tape, he placed the end at Snek's tail and then pulled out the tape. "You were what, twenty feet when you left the hospital? According to this, you're nearly twenty two feet now."

Snek pulled away in disgust with himself. "No… I can't have grown two feet!"

"Well, you have, you did. Now quite complaining about it! Shed your skin and you will feel better, I suggest a nice tree or jagged rock."

"Shut up!" he snapped but slithered outside anyways. The chaffing was getting to him, Snek would scratch himself up and down his body, when he finally felt the scales breaking off, relief soon followed. "Oh God, that's it!" he moaned, he then began brushing himself up along the sides of rocks and trees until he felt something snag. Yet once it did, he could feel the relief follow, slowly he dragged himself across a tree and then felt the cool air against his body once more. The itch was gone except for a small bit on his face. Snek was reluctant yet he found an end and tore loose scales off. But he was finally relieved of the discomfort. Turning around, he froze at the trail he made with the discarded skin. It made him shutter at the sight. "That all… came off of me?"

"Clean up after yourself too!" Garou called from the kitchen window. "We ain't decorating for Halloween yet!"

Snek sneered at the comment, but he cleaned up his own shedding and threw them out before anyone else saw them. He slithered back inside without a word, he just grabbed a coffee and drank. Garou on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. "You think you got it bad… Remember…" Garou uncoiled one of his arms and revealed the creatures that bound themselves to it. "I got God knows how many of these bastards!"

It started the A Class hero, but was quick to settle as Garou recoiled his serpents. "Damn it! Warn me when you are going to do that!"

"I don't think I will, it's half my fun!" Garou said with a smirk. "Besides, we're going to do a good sparring session today. We are helping Alley test out a new part of her lab. It absorbed kinetic energy."

"How are we going to test that?" demanded Snek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They would scrap in the lab for hours.

Alley took out part of Bofoi's lab and made it into an all out sparring gym for her brothers and father to enjoy. The room was extra durable, the walls slightly padded so no one went through them if struck hard enough. And the kinetic energy that is unleashed was actually used to help power a back up generator in the lab! So everyone wins!

Garou stood back and watched on as his sons would take on the three martial artist. Suiryu held his own well. Lightning Max was taken aback as to how fast Pac and Hunter were. Snek was trying to just stay out of the way. It wasn't long before Snek decided to retreat and watch on the sidelines next to Garou. "Shit!" he said.

It brought a smile to the former hero hunter. "Yeah… they're good. Really good."

His smile only grew as Suiryu began to grow frustrated. No matter what move he tried, it would be used against him later. Even if he just mastered a new technique. Hunter and Pac would turn around and use it against him when he least suspected it.

Max was trying to out run the two brothers. After all, his speed has spiked drastically. He was almost as fast as Flashy Flash, and yet, the brothers could keep up with him too! With a high pitch whistle, Garou ended the spar. "That's enough!" he called.

Instantly his sons would stop. Suiryu refused. "I'm just getting started!" he protested.

Garou shook his head. "My boys are reaching their limit. I noticed them getting faster and striking harder. That's enough."

Pac smiled as did Hunter. "We're getting faster?"

Garou nodded. "Max was faster than you about two minutes ago, since then, you've adjusted. I said before I am not pushing you boys, but you are pushing yourselves too hard."

Pac nodded in agreement as he caught his breath. Despite the fact that he wasn't giving it his all, the sparring match did make him want to go all out. Hunter was also out of breath, but happy. "I got to admit… that was fun!" but he turned to Snek. "Next time, we'll go a little slower for you Snek!"

"HEY!" he protested. "Just because I don't have legs, doesn't make me slow!"

"No, but it does make you an easy target." Snickered Garou.

Suiryu however kept shaking his head to it all. "It's not fair that they learn so fast! I can't get the edge on them!"

"You're telling me! I move nearly as fast a light and still they out run me!" protested Max.

"Blah, blah, blah," muttered Garou. "Life's unfair, just deal with it."

The three martial artist rolled their eyes. Suiryu however appeared to have just remembered something. "Oh, I got to go get ready!"

"Ready? For what?" asked Pac.

He suddenly looked a little nervous. "Oh… I… uh…"

"He's taking your sister out on a date!" said Garou. "We already know, and don't worry I ain't going to stalk you two."

"Oh… wait… what?"

Pac snickered as he walked by. "Dad was considering following you two to make sure a certain someone doesn't go do something stupid to hurt my sister… get it?"

Suiryu gulped his pride. But he nearly choked on it when Hunter gave him a playful slap on his back. "Take it easy man, Dad wouldn't hurt you… much… maybe… No… then again I think he would kill you if your hurt Alley."

"I wouldn't!" he protested. "Never!"

"Good," said Pac. "Now you better get ready for your date, Alley doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Garou smirked as his son's left the room, but something caught his attention. As Pac was leaving, he noticed him grabbing his right side suddenly. Throughout the sparring session, no one struck him where he was holding. Something else was happening. He could feel it. "Hey, Garou?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Sorry, what?"

Snek was reluctant to speak at first, but then his stomach moaned. "Uh… got any places to hunt?"

He smirked. "Yeah, you and me tonight. Melee is coming along. I'm getting to the point where I have to save my strength." On his left side the once former small lumps have to grow larger. Snek shuttered still at the sight of it, knowing there were two children inside Garou still. "I'm certain we will hunt something good tonight. Melee has been at the association listening in on some monsters on outskirts of cities. Some even in remote areas, level dragons!"

Snek cringed. "I don't eat those."

"Who said they were for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you are missing the samples?!"

"It was an honest mistake Alley…"

"NO! That wasn't an honest mistake it was STUPID!"

Alley was upset to say the least. She went to the Heroes Association HQ in City A with her mother. Her mom was getting information on possible monster locations for her dad to feed off of. Alley was called into Child Emperor's lab at HQ when he explained the situation. "I thought I would make my own notes on the monster cells and the cure you were working on. I didn't think they would go missing here!"

Alley rolled her eyes. "You can NEVER assume such a thing. What the hell were you thinking? I would have written the notes for you! Why take the cell and the sample?"

"I wanted to see if what you reported was true? It doesn't hurt to run a second test now does it?"

She wasn't convinced. "Child Emperor, what are you really doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you run the same test I did? You know I do a test at the very least 20 times before ensuring my results. Is this about Lightning Max, Suiryu and Snek?"

He paused for a moment, and then sighed. "Yes. I thought I could build upon what you make, and contribute to this. I wanted to do it in private so you wouldn't think I was stepping on your toes. I am not really into the medical research aspect of it, but I don't mind trying my hand at it either."

"You are more than welcome to help me. I wouldn't consider it an insult if you wanted to try something. But don't take my samples like this. You know it isn't safe, and now, we are down a monster cell and a serum. That one was the basic that I had at the martial art tournament. I have 50 other samples that are more potent than that one, still…" suddenly her cell phone alarm went off. "Damn it. I got to get ready!"

"Get ready?" asked Child Emperor.

"It's nothing, look, find those samples and I will be sure to let you read up on the notes… I actually have to write those out first but still. I'll write you the notes. Until then, tell Sitch what has happened. I don't want someone doing something stupid with this."

"Okay… sure…" Child Emperor was a little reluctant to speak of it, especially to Sitch. Alley didn't have time for this anyway, she had to get home and get ready for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He cringed.

Pac didn't want to admit anything, but he was in pain. He tried to hide his discomfort from his brother Hunter, yet it was too late. Hunter could see the look on his face. "You are terrible at trying to hide that."

Pac gave a brief smirk. "That obvious?"

"Yeah… Let me see."

Pac was reluctant, but he took off his shirt and showed his brother where he was hurting. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, until Hunter saw it. A lump under his arm moved! "Damn!" he whispered.

Pac reluctantly nodded. "I've pushed myself too hard." He said. "So much for staying like this huh?"

"It's still under the skin! Maybe it won't…"

Yet Hunter paused, he noticed the skin on Pac's stomach shedding, right where he was stabbed in the martial arts contest. The wound had healed, but the skin wasn't, instead it began to flake off his body, even the monster skin that was damaged began to peel away. Hunter was silent. "Pac… I'm sorry…"

He didn't speak any more of it as he went along his way.

Hunter felt for his brother, but he didn't want to admit it, he was feeling the same pain he was. His was occurring in his legs. As if someone took knives and stabbed him in the top of his legs, the pain has been occurring for the past few weeks. Even the skin on his legs were acting strangely. Every so often he felt the flesh shifting, and yet, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Yet, for now, he won't mention a word of it.

Instead he caught up with his brother who decided to change in the massive bathroom the lab possessed. When he arrived, he found Pac taping up his body. Yet it was getting difficult. Pac froze the moment Hunter came into the room. He was embarrassed with his actions. Hunter however didn't say a word. He took the tape and continued on his brother's work. "Let me know if it's too tight."

Pac was silent as Hunter continued to wrap the tape up his body. He just about got his entire torso when he began to work the shoulders. "That's far enough… thanks…"

Hunter nodded as he ripped the tape off and made certain it stayed down. "I won't say anything to mom or dad." He whispered.

"It won't do us any good. Dad already knows… right dad?" Pac called.

Hunter was startled as their father appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't the least bit surprised. Pac slowly began putting his shirt back on as their father came closer. Pac appeared rather embarrassed for his action. "I'm not ashamed of it dad, it's just that…"

"It's uncomfortable, I know." He said. "It's not a sensation you adjust too quickly, especially when it is moving under your skin." He lifted his son's shirt, and checked the tape before nodding his approval. "Good, it's just tight enough but not too tight to restrict yourself."

Hunter was silent to it all. "It's happening a lot faster than I expected."

"No kidding. You kids are barely three and you are already growing up so fast."

Hunter smirked. "Lucky us…"

Their father shook his head to them. "I wanted you kids to have a childhood. I wanted you to experience life to learn and grow at your own rate. I was hoping to watch you become mature young men in the years that were to come… I never expected this to happen in a mere three years!"

Pac sat himself down as he tried to take it all in. "So, what happens now? Will we become just as you are? Are we going to be something different? I mean, we have mom's power too."

Their father was silent. "I don't know anymore." He said. "I wish I knew, and if I did know, I would tell you everything and do whatever I could to prepare you for it."

Pac shook his head to it all. "So, it's going to happen. I just wished there was a way to hold it off a while longer."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in City Z at the Tank Top Gym.

"NO! You didn't!"

"Yeah, I did! Look at it big bro! My ticket out of C Class!"

"Oh no, Little bro, I am advising against this! I mean, you saw what happened to Lightning Max! Look at Snek! He's a damn snake!"

"I know… and look at what they have done since they became that. Everyone is talking about them now. The people praise them for their actions and their strength. I want that admiration big bro. People are forgetting about Tank Top Tiger and all he's done for the people. It's not enough anymore!"

He was about to bite into the cell, yet his brother held him off. "Whoa there little bro, this may not be the way to do things. I mean that will turn you into a monster! We fight monsters, remember?"

Tiger smirked. "Oh I know we do, which is also why I grabbed this." He placed the vile of serum in his older brother's hands. "You are the only one I can trust with this, I want you to hit me with that the moment you think I have turned just enough. Then, when I become an M Class dragon, I will bring all my brothers with me! After all, there's no rank in M Class right?" he said with a grin.

Black however wasn't convinced. "You have to be invited to be in the M Class, that's determined by Garou and Melee Brawler! They won't let you in! Not after the horrible thing you said to Melee about her and her family."

Tiger blew off the notion. "It's probably long forgotten by now. Besides, they took in Snek, Max and that Suiryu kid. They will take in a fellow hero who has also been turned. I'll learn from them… then I'll take over from the inside!"

"You are sounding a little delusional, Tiger. You do know you are talking about taking on Garou! No one has been able to take him down since he became… that!"

"Yeah… and when I become something like him… I'll be able to hold my own! I'm doing this, now are you going to help me or not?"

Before Black could answer, Tiger bit into the monster cell. He gave it a chew before swallowing it down. "Little bro…" muttered Black, at first, nothing happened to him. He nearly went for a second bite when his stomach moaned in pain. Then, he felt the pain spread through every inch of his body. Tiger began to scream aloud, just as Black got the serum ready.

"NO! Not yet!" he protested.

Black held off, just as Tiger began to grow. His tank top tore off his body, Yellow and black fur began to overtake his flesh, he gave off a tiger growl before Black decided enough was enough. He stuck him with the cure from behind over his left shoulder. Tiger roared aloud in pain before collapsing on the ground. He didn't move.

"Bro… little bro?" Black asked.

Tiger was out like a light…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a surprise for Alley. Of all the placed Suiryu wanted to take her on a date, it was to a carnival! There were games to be played, food to try and rides to go on. "Wow… I haven't been to one of these!" she said.

"Really?" he asked rather surprisingly. "I thought you would have been to at least one. Didn't your dad ever take you?"

Alley smirked. "You do know who my father is right?" she then laughed. "Honestly, I don't think we would have had that good of a time, considering how people always stop and stare at us." She took everything in, the lights, sounds, music it was all drawing her attention.

"IT'S SUIRYU!" came the shriek of the ladies.

He turned to smile at them, but they instantly froze. "Wait… Suiryu?"

"Hello ladies, nice to see you."

The women began to move back and away from him oddly. "You're not Suiryu… Suiryu doesn't have strange eyes like that…"

"Or scales…"

"Or a dragon tail… wait, is that even hair on your head?!"

Looking up Suiryu felt his hair, he hasn't really noticed it until now that although it looked like hair, it was rather solid, like horns! He gave but a shrugged to it all. "I'm a little different, but still me. Anyways, I'm on a date!"

Alley soon came up to him. "Come on, I want to see the carnival!" she pleaded. He gave a playful salute to the girls before being dragged into the festival.

Alley was pulling him every which way as she wanted to see everything. The games were the most exciting to her. "Knock down the bottles, win a prize!" called one booth.

A smirk came over Suiryu's face as he brought her up. He placed down his money and got three balls. He turned to Alley and lined his shot. His arm arched back as he was ready to unleash the ball with all his might. However, she was quick to grab his arm. "No," she said flat out.

"You don't want me to win you a prize?"

"I don't think you remember your own strength."

Alley took one of the balls and placed it on the table, she bore a grin of her own as she lined her shot, but merely used her fingers to flick it. It was more than enough to take down the bottles… and the back of the tent! People stopped and stared at the destroyed booth. "Oopes." She muttered.

The vender was dumbfounded. "Pick your prize and please don't come back."

Alley took a plush dragon.

They moved on to other games, Suiryu was determined to impress her. So there was a game of eye coordination. Knocking down fake ducks with a little mini bow and arrow. He won easily too, and yet Alley wasn't that impressed. She was grateful for the toy, however she played the same game and did just as well as he did. They played game after game and both winning the top prizes the game tent had to offer. It was rather confusing for him. He was so use to winning things for girls who would constantly giggle and compliment his strength and skill.

Alley never did, she was merely enjoying the moment with him. She tried cotton candy for the first time and enjoyed the flavor of it all. They went on a few rides and then back to the games. "I didn't think you needed this many plush animals!" said Suiryu.

Alley laughed. "They aren't for me, they are going to my little siblings when they are born!" she said. "Dad said that we loved our plush toys when we were smaller, and yet they never seemed to have lasted long. I think we may have accidently tore them apart with love."

"Oh…" Suiryu muttered.

They walked past one area of the carnival, there was a man on a stage boosting about his strong man. "Take on the strong man! Many claim he is a monster! Last three minutes and win your weight in cash times 100,000!"

Suiryu smirked as he began to step forward. "I'll take him!" he called.

However the man was wise. "Oh no, I don't think so. I ain't falling for that twice, Suiryu!"

The people began to whisper about him. "Is that really him? That's Suiryu?"

"No one has really seen him since the incident…"

"I heard he was fighting monsters."

"But, he also became one, didn't he?"

However the man spotted another target. He smirked and pointed out to Alley. "How about you Miss? Care to test your strength against my strong man?"

Alley glared at him, but the infamous grin of her father came through. "Remember, you're the one who asked me." And began to step forward. She got into the ring as the people whispered and snickered. Alley wasn't a petite woman by any means, however, when the strong man appeared, people were expecting a quick battle.

But as she stood, the ringmaster snickered, but then took notice of her eyes, the black eyes with yellow irises. The strong man paused as he looked into her face, he froze and turned to the ringmaster. "You said you would pick someone easy! Do you know who that is!" he demanded.

"Ah… Miss… perhaps we may wish to reconsider this match…"

Alley snickered. "Oh no, you challenged me. I don't back down when challenged. That or just pay up now and then I will leave."

There was a grin on the ringmaster's face. "Pay up, sure. Step on the scale young lady. I will be more than happy to cut my loses!"

Alley grinned as she approached the scale, she stepped on and waited as the scale began to tip rather drastically. So much so the crowd even gasped. She appeared no bigger than 120 pounds. Yet according to the scale, she was near 300!

"I may not look like much," she said. "But I got a big personality!" Her hand extended. "Pay up, or we see if you last the three minutes! I'll even give you a kiss if you go toe to toe with me!" she aim her comment towards the strong man as she kissed the top of her fist.

There was no choice, the money was given to her as she walked off and out of the ring. Suiryu was stunned. "I never had that happen to me before!" he whispered to her.

Alley smirked. "Me either. First time for everything though. Looks like we got enough for some more snacks! My treat!"

Suiryu smiled as they went back for more drinks and confections. They sat down to eat when he confessed something. "I'm not use to the girl keeping up with me, or being stronger than I am." He said. "Normally I spend the whole date showing off to her, but you… I can't, can I?"

Alley giggled. "Nope!" she said and laughed. "Is that what you've been trying to do all night? Show off to me? Please!"

He laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, I guess that was a long shot wasn't it?"

"Why should you have to show off anything? Why can't you just be you?" she asked. "It must be exhausting trying to keep up an appearance to girls just to keep their attention. If that's the case then why the hell are you even dating them? If that's all they see, what's the point?"

He paused for a moment, Alley was the first girl to ever say something like that to him. She tells it like it is, but it was true. Suiryu would show off all the time to impress a girl. Beat up a guy, win her prizes with his strength and talent. But did the relationship last? No, half the time he never saw that girl again. There were always more where the last one came from, but it was the same song and dance each and every time.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You just gave me a lot to think about!" he said and laughed. "I didn't think this date would be so eye opening!"

"Suiryu!"

He paused and turned and saw the woman from before. They appeared worried. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" he asked.

"Yes, you!" one woman said. "What are you doing out in public like this? You should be recovering in a hospital!"

He was confused, but then remembered he didn't look the same as before. "Oh, that… I am recovering. I am waiting on a cure as we speak. For now, I take it in stride…"

Suddenly, their eyes shifted to Alley Brawler. "Isn't she the one supposed to be curing you? She doesn't look like she has your best interest at heart!" said a young, blonde woman.

Suiryu turned to her but then back to the ladies. "She has been working hard. She goes days on end without sleep working on the cure for not just me, but two other heroes as well. She needs a break, so tonight I took her out for some fun!"

A red haired woman sneered. "That, or is she trying to prevent you from turning back, so she can have you to herself?"

Alley even began to laugh at that one. "Is that it? You think that I am going to keep him as a monster so I can have him all to myself? Please! He's still Suiryu! He's still dateable. Why the hell are you thinking he's out of your reach? That, or you just don't like the current packaging."

"He had perfect eyes! Now look at them, serpent! There's nothing cute about serpent eyes!"

"Not to mention those scales, ew!"

"And his once gorgeous hair! Now it's… I don't even know what's on his head!"

"And his feet! Dear God, how can you be comfortable walking around displaying those talons!"

Suiryu rolled his eyes. "You know what Alley, I think I had enough of the carnival for the day, care to call it a night?"

Alley paused for a moment, but then said. "No." she stood up from her seat and confronted the woman. "I am getting sick of this, and this state of mind people possess about the outward appearance of others. Just so you ladies know, I don't give a damn about it." She paused. "If you are more concerned by a person's outward appearance you are the ones with the problem! He's still the same man he's always been, and yet you can't look past the changes?" She shakes her head. Turning back to Suiryu she announced. "I want to go around a few more times and get more cotton candy. I also haven't tried candy apples."

Suiryu smiled. "I could go for a candy apple."

They grabbed their toys and moved along, Suiryu never looked back, and yet he found himself staring at Alley. "It really upsets you, doesn't it?"

She merely nodded her head. "Mom always said people like to judge others on their appearance. If you look like a threat, you are treated like a threat. I'm use to it now, but I refuse to let it happen to you, or my new siblings coming into this world."

"You're really worried about them, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Mom and dad will do everything they can to give them as normal of a childhood. They tried for my brothers and I as well. It can't be easy for them, I want to do what I can to ensure they don't go through what we did. It's not fun, it's not easy nor is it acceptable."

There was something more to this. Suiryu could feel it too. "Something else is going on, isn't it?" he asked.

Alley paused. "I overheard something at the Association today." Suiryu gave her his fill attention. "There are rumors going around, stating that what happened at the martial arts tournament… was my doing."

"Wait, what?!" he demanded.

"Someone is stating that I knew what was going to happen and didn't warn the others. Someone else is saying I was the one who laced the food just so I could test my serum. No matter what has happened, they are trying to put the blame on me!"

He couldn't believe his ears. "That's impossible. You were never at the tournament hall until the whole thing began! I was there all day and never saw you until the introduction!"

"I know that, but it doesn't matter," Alley shook her head to it all. "I'm worried that someone is going to take this seriously and do something stupid."

"Hey, we are not going to think about that!" he protested. "We are here to have fun! Got it? We are not leaving until we have had fun! And that starts when we get a candy apple!"

Alley smiled, they made their way back through the carnival, first stop candy apples!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile…

He slowly came too.

"Little bro!"

The room was a blur at first, but then, everything fell into focus. Tank Top Tiger saw the world with great clarity, everything appeared much sharper than before. "Big Bro… what happened… Everything is a little hazy" slowly, he sat himself up. Yet as he did, he couldn't believe he was looking Black in the eyes! He was only sitting up! "WHOA!" he said.

"Yeah, wait for it little bro, look in the mirror!"

Tank Top Tiger turned, the wall was lined with mirrors and each one gave him a powerful reflection. He sprang to his feet and stared into the reflective surface. Tank Top Tiger didn't stare back at him, a massive tiger man did! "Bro! Look at me! I'm… I'm… I'm Awesome!"

"I know! You are a beast!"

Tank Top Tiger began looking over his new body. This powerful, tiger like physique. "I wonder what I can do…" he turned to the bar bells. There was a set always set for Tank Top Master to do his squats. No one else in the Tank Top army could lift it. So, he approached. With one hand, he was able the weights! "Look at this bro! These are my dumb bells now!" He lifted the weights with great ease and set them down again.

"How fast are you?"

Tiger shrugged. "Track!" the both shouted.

At the back of the gym was a large track for the crew to run on. Tiger rushed to it and already began to run laps. He was over four times faster than before. Yet, if he got on all fours, he was nearly impossible to see by his brother! "Whoa! Little bro, you are nothing but a blur, I can't see you move!"

Tiger came to a stop, he was grinning from ear to ear. "What do you think, worth it?" he asked.

"Totally worth it!"

"I got to show the others, then I got to show Tank Top Master. Then I go to the association and get into the M Class! They got to take me in!"

"No doubt about it. First thing first. We got to get some protein in you! You've been out for a couple of hours!"

Tiger's stomach roared. "Yeah, I could eat. I need meat!"

"Then let's get you some meat!" They dared to venture into town. Tiger was grinning from ear to ear, yet the look on the people's faces weren't ones he expected. They were terrified of him!

"Hey! It's me, Tank Top Tiger!" he called. "I worked so hard, the tiger in me came out. Don't be afraid good people. I am here to protect you as I always have!"

"SOMEONE STOP THAT MAN! HE TOOK MY PURSE!"

Tiger went into action, he saw some punk kid running with a woman's purse and quickly gave chance. In three strides he caught up to him, then pounced! Tiger landed with a force on the kid, forcing him into the sidewalk. "Where do you think you're going punk!" he growled.

The kid didn't move, Tiger got up off of him not before wrenching the purse out of his hand. He found the woman and returned it. She was speechless to say the least. Tiger however merely smiled. "Pleasure to serve," then walked off.

Tank Top Black Hole was shocked at his little brother's strength and power. He overwhelmed that robber no problem! "Nicely done, is the kid okay?" he asked.

Tiger turned and shrugged. "Don't know, he's the bad guy, why should we care?"

Black was stunned. "Little Bro, we don't kill people. We destroy monsters, remember?" Black turned to check on the kid, he was barely breathing. People already called an ambulance for him. Tiger however could have cared less.

"Come on bro, I'm HUNGRY!" he roared. It startled the people around him. Black knew he had to tend to his brother, he left the kid on the street as the ambulance came for him. Black rejoined his brother who insisted on getting rare steaks tonight.

Black will get him whatever he wanted, hopefully he will calm himself down after.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the outlands of cities J and K

"Okay, eat up!"

Snek was taken aback a little as Melee came long the hunt with them. Much to his surprise, she was doing all the work rather than Garou. Then again, Garou has been extra hungry as of late. Just tonight alone he devoured 6 monsters. 4 level demon and 2 dragon threat kind, and yet, he still had room for more. "Is this… normal?" Snek asked Melee as they watched Garou finish off his meal.

"He's eating for three, so yes. Granted, with the triplets, it was more difficult to feed him. Not even the monster cells are keeping him full anymore, so we go back to the tried and true method. I've also been fortunate since you three came about, you saved me time and energy hunting for monster for him."

Snek shuttered as the last of the beasts was consumed. Garou paused for a moment, only to turn to Melee and shake his head. "More?" Snek asked.

"Yeah… MORE!" he said defiantly.

Melee was at a loss. "Well, I did hear about this threat out of the city, the association isn't really looking into it, since they are so far from a large population…." She trailed off.

"And?!" demanded Garou.

"Well, according to the intel, it's like a heard of demonic elephants…"

"WHERE!"

"Easy there!" she scolded. "I guess we got no other choice."

Snek was a little hesitant. "I am not going to have to eat one of those things you talked about, am I?"

"That depends on you… and how many Garou gets before you!" With Tatsumaki's power, Melee took them to the remote area she heard of. It was beyond civilization of City K, in the thick of the forest that nearly became a jungle if one explores deep enough.

The moment their feet hit the ground, Garou was in hunting mode. He took off like a shot into the thick of the woods. Melee rolled her eyes. "I keep telling him he shouldn't be hunting in his condition. Oh well," she sighed.

Snek was able to taste something in the air. "Thick… musty… Gah, what is that?" his forked tongue tasted the air once more. "Taste like… I don't really know."

"You may want to follow your tongue in that case…" Yet Melee paused as a loud bang was heard, and then the felling of trees. "Or just follow Garou. He's not one to be messed with when hungry. But keep your distance."

They followed the sound of destruction and then the trumpeting shrieks of the monsters. There was a great panic, as the ground began to tremble. "I think they are coming this way!" said Snek.

Three demon level monsters came charging with a look of fear on their faces. They stood beyond 12 feet tall but were vast looking creatures. Melee charged right back with fists clenched she punched them two in the gut, taking them out on her own. She didn't use her full strength, she was able to knock the air out of them for but a moment. Which gave Garou time to catch up and pounce! He devoured the two quickly, yet paused as he found himself finally full and satisfied. Which left one, Melee turned to hunt it down, but found Snek was already coiled around it. The monster was thick to say the least. It was able to resist the coil for some time before it began to wear down. It was one of the toughest monsters Snek ever had to take out. It took a good half an hour for him to secure the hold, it took 20 minutes to strangle the air from it. The beast was massive, almost too big to eat… almost.

With the monster dead, Melee approached the body. The thing was big! And yet, she wondered if Snek would dare to go through with it. Snek hesitated for a moment, but the hunger got the better of him. He lunged and took in the monster. Garou and Melee watched as he was half way through and already appeared to regret his choice of a meal. It took every ounce of his strength to get the last bit of the beast into his mouth. When he swallowed it, he had instant regrets on the meal. His stomach swelled beyond anything he has eaten before, he moaned in pain as his belly grumbled. "That… was too big for me."

Melee snickered as he was stretched to his limit. Snek could barely move as he lay there on his side for a moment to settle himself. "Why didn't anyone stop me!?" he demanded.

"Because," said Garou. "Half the fun is when you eat something bigger than yourself!"

Snek couldn't even roll himself over, let along slither anymore. The monster filled him completely! Melee snickered a little. "At least you don't have anywhere to be for the next while. You got plenty of time to digest that."

Snek however didn't say a word, he was more embarrassed than anything. Garou however kept up with his snickering. "At least you ate now than before. If I was still hungry I would have been tempted!" he said and poked Snek in the side.

"Will you shut up already!" he protested. "Look, I'm done here. Can we go?!"

Melee nodded. She took everyone back home, however Snek had to be helped in the house. She was grateful Alley made the halls extra wide, the front doors were double doors along with Snek's room. No one said a word as she levitated him to his room, she closed the doors shortly after, but tried to prevent herself from laughing.

Max was more confused than anything. "Eyes bigger than his stomach?" he said.

"Oh no, his stomach was plenty big," said Garou. "I just didn't think he would dare to try it. You know how proud he is of his look! That's just ridiculous"

"Just because it doesn't show on you…" scolded Melee. However Garou lifted his arm and showed off the twins that grew once more.

"Of course it shows on me!" he protested. "I'm laughing at him because he consider that a big deal. He's not the one pregnant!"

Max began to snicker now. "Really? You're pregnant?"

Garou turned and glared at Max. "Yeah, now be careful. I am eating for three!" he warned.

Max stopped laughing.

Later in the evening, Alley and Suiryu returned from the carnival. Their arms were loaded with plush animals and candy apples! "Wow… you two must have had fun!" said Melee.

"We got these toys for my new siblings" said Alley. "I hope they like toy dragons!"

"I'm sure anything will make them happy." Said Melee. She paused, looking about the house she found it oddly empty. "Where are Hunter and Pac?"

"Oh, the two went out for some training I think. They said they would be back later," explained Max.

There was a look of concern on Melee's face. "Something wrong?" asked Garou.

"Pac hasn't been himself. I'm a little worried for him."

Garou was oddly silent on the matter, he couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Maybe he just needs something to do, something new to focus on?" said Alley.

"I think it's more than that."

"How about I go and find them, let me see how they are doing? Alley, thanks again for tonight. I really enjoyed myself!" with that Suiryu left in search of the brothers. Alley however knew that look on her father's face. Something happened to Pac, and it has to do with him turning.

Alley took the toys to the soon to be younger sibling's room. She left them there before going out back to a hidden compartment she made under the house. She created a mini lab just in case hers became compromised. It was here she was not only working on the cure for Max and the others, but her own brother. She had one vile in hand, and she felt it was ready to be tested on him. However, she didn't know how to go about doing it. The other three have waited patiently to be turned back. Would they take offence to the notion that she has something for her own brother before them?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Looking up and down, Suiryu walked through the mountain trail, he could smell them from where he stood, but then, he began to hear them. "I'm not ready."

"I know you aren't, none of us are. But… what can you do?"

He heard someone begin to cry, the closer he got, the more he realized it was Pac. "I can't turn now, not now!" he protested. "Zenko wouldn't want to be around me, if I turn! How could she?"

"She didn't care that your eyes were red, what makes you think she is going to care about what you look like?"

Suiryu approached with caution, however, he was already discovered as the brothers turned and stood ready to fight. Yet, when they saw him, they settled. "What are you doing here?" asked Hunter.

"Alley and I just got back. Your mom is worried about you… is everything okay?"

"It doesn't concern you," said Pac. "If you must know… I'm turning. I can already start to feel the change under my skin…" he said, his hand pressed against his left arm in a circular motion, Suiryu watched his flesh move about freely and contort. It was as if it barely hung on to his body anymore. "I'm scared." He whispered.

Suiryu didn't know what to say, he came a little closer as the tears once more fell from Pac's eyes. "I didn't think it would be so soon. I thought I would have a little more time, but… I don't"

"What will happen?" Suiryu asked.

Pac looked away. "I will start to look like my dad." He said. "Coiled serpents demon things and all. I don't think anyone would want to be around me if I started looking like that. I like this one girl… but…"

"Is that it?" Suiryu questioned. "Man, there are plenty of other girls!"

"Not for me!" he protested. "I have liked her ever since the day I saw her…"

Hunter nodded. "He fell for her pretty bad, since then, he's been waiting to date her. After all, she's only 13."

Suiryu was stunned. "You're in love with a 13 year old girl?"

He nodded. "I know, I'm a little young for her…"

"Wait, hold on, how old are you?"

"Nearly 3 years old."

Suiryu's mouth dropped. "Three… you are… three…"

"How old did you think we were?" asked Hunter.

Suiryu placed his hands on his hips and shook his head to it all. "Never mind. Have you spoken to her since?" he asked.

Pac shook his head. "I talk to her brother all the time, but I haven't spoken with Zenko in a while. I should, but… I've been too nervous to."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" demanded Suiryu. "You think you can cherry pick moments? You think time will stand still for you until it all works in your favor? No, I think you need to see her tomorrow. Spend time with her and let her know what is going on with you! If not, why would she care? If you haven't spoken to her in a while, why would she be worried or even interested in what you are going through? If she doesn't know what is going on with you, how do you expect her to react when you tell her everything all at once? Huh?"

"I don't know if I can…"

"You can, you are Pac, Son of Garou! Garou fears nothing and no one! You are his son, you have that same fearlessness in you. I know you do! You face down monsters all the time, but you can't face the girl you love?"

"He's got a point," said Hunter.

Suiryu came ever closer, he placed his hand on Pac's shoulder and said. "You got this, you can do this. But do it tomorrow, if you do it tonight you may creep her out!"

Pac giggled for a moment, but nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good, now come on back home, Alley and I brought back candy apples for everyone!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the tank Top gym the next day.

"I can't wait for you to see this!" Tank Top Black Hole had gathered all the legions of Tank Top Master. He kept everyone outside of the gym in suspense as he explained something amazing happened to Tank Top Tiger. When he opened the door, they saw this massive creature lifting weight. It was even lifting a dumbbell with its tiger tail! "Tada!" Said Tank Top Black Hole.

The legion gasped as the creature turned. "Hey Brothers!"

"Tiger? Is… Is that you?" asked tank top girl.

He put down his weights and flexed his arms. "In the fur!"

"What happened to you? How did this happen?" asked Tank Top Hatter.

Tiger merely smirked. "I guess I worked out so hard, that the tiger in me just burst out! What do you think? Huh? Do I look like I'm a C class hero anymore? I am thinking more of an M class!" He kept showing off his larger and stronger body. Flexing to the oos and ahs of his fellow Tank Tops.

"So it was you."

The room froze to the voice of the cool, clam and collected Tank Top Master. He walked into the room without any expression on his face. "Tiger… what did you do?"

A low growl escaped from him. "What do you mean, what did I do?"

"I was informed by Child Emperor about two samples missing from when we moved his things to Metal Knight's lab. One was a monster cell, the other the prototype of the cure Alley Brawler made. Would you care to explain yourself now?"

Tiger however wasn't backing down. "What are you going to do about it? Look at me! I am no longer Tank Top Tiger! I'm The Tiger in a Tank Top!"

"That isn't the point. Why did you do something so stupid!?"

"STUPID?" Without warning, Tiger struck. Tank Top Master was blasted by the punch! He was thrown through the gym windows and into the streets! Tank Top Master was battered and bloodied by the strike. He didn't anticipate such power to come from one of his own followers! Tiger casually walked out to see the fallen master. "Look, Tank Top Master. I am no longer a C class hero. I'm an M class dragon!" and gave a defiant roar. "I'm stronger than you! I'm faster than you!"

"Whoa, little bro, calm down!" called Tank Top Black Hole. "This isn't what you wanted!"

Tiger growled at him. "No… It's everything I've ever wanted!" then, his sights turned to the city. "And I will show the city that I am the hero it needs! I am the hero it deserves!" With a powerful leap, Tiger took to the skies, leaping from rooftop to rooftop and venturing deeper into the city.

Tank Top Master had no choice; he called the heroes association and got Child Emperor. "I know where your missing samples went to. I need you to get Alley Brawler to the tank top gym as soon as you can…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It didn't take long for Alley to get the call. She found Tank Top master getting bandaged up from the broken glass he was thrown through. Tank Top Black Hole came clean and explained everything to her. Alley, stood there dumbfounded. "YOU LET THAT IDOIT DO THIS TO HIMSELF!" she demanded.

"I… I…" he stuttered.

"Forget it… Great, now that's four I need to cure. I haven't perfected it yet, you do realize that!"

"Alley…" said Tank Top Master. "Please, do what you can… just stop him before he hurts someone." He eased himself up off the ground. "He had the best intentions… just the wrong way of going about them."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "We need to tire him out. I will have another cure on hand, I've got one now but I don't know how potent it is." She then made a phone call.

"Hey sis!"

"Pac, are you and Hunter busy?" she asked.

"Not really, we're just hunting for dad. He's nearly full. Why?"

"Okay two favors, don't bring him to City Z. Second of all… I need you and Hunter to help me. I don't know if I told you this, Child Emperor had some of my research moved to HQ a while back. When he moved the stuff into the lab, there was a monster cell and cure missing. Those missing samples have been found… and they are in Tank Top Tiger."

There was silence on the other end, but then Pac spoke. "Okay… don't take dad to City Z is the big one here. He's still hungry, and if he sees Tiger…"

"I know, so not a word, get dad fed first and I'll find Tiger."

"Okay, be careful, Hunter and I will be there as soon as we can!" With that she hung up the phone.

"If any of you see my dad flying around here, you HAVE to call me! Understood?"

"What, why?" asked Tank Top Hatter.

"He's hungry… and Tiger just went on the menu."

Alley ran into the city. It wasn't hard to find where Tank Top Tiger went to, all she had to do was follow the destruction. There were claw scratches everywhere; Tiger was marking his territory with these markings. There were crushed portions of the streets, cars and sidewalks. People were panicked yet they weren't running out of fear just yet. She turned and saw one woman bracing her child. "Let me guess, a tiger in a tank top came though here?" she asked.

The woman nodded fearfully. "He wanted to give my son his autograph… but…" she froze. "My son was too scared of him, he got angry since he didn't have a pen on him!"

With a roll of her eyes, Alley kept moving. She has to find Tiger before he hurts someone!

Rushing down the street, she heard a loudmouth. "I'M THE STRONGEST IN THE CITY! I AM ALL THE HERO YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOU! I AM TIGER IN A TANK TOP!" he bragged.

"TIGER! You need to stop this!" called Alley. He paused and turned to her, smiling.

"Stop? I'm never going to stop! Look at me. I am the ultimate hero! I take it your mother and father send you to invite me huh? To be the new M Class Dragon?"

"HELL NO!" she shouted. "We wouldn't even pick you if you were a booger! You forget Brawler women, we hold on to grudges forever! Like hell they would want you as a M Class Dragon!"

Tiger growled. "I'm more of a hero than they are! I've been a C class hero ever since I joined the association. It's time that I move up in the ranks! I can do it now as the Tiger in a Tank Top! Look at me! I am the perfect hero to protect the city!"

Alley looked about. "Who are you protecting? Tiger, this isn't how a hero works, this isn't what it's all about! You were a hero before you became… that. Now what are you? A monster on a rampage!"

Tiger took offence to her words. "You really think you're better than me? Prove it! Find someone who is stronger than me! I'll show you myself, I AM THE BEST THERE IS IN THIS CITY!"

"Anything you can do… I can do better!" someone teasingly sang aloud. Alley sighed with relief as she saw her brother Pac on a light post, staring down Tiger. "Sooner or later, you'll see I'm better than you!" then he smirked. "What's this I hear about you looking for an opponent?"

"Anything you can be, I can be greater!" on the other side of the street was Hunter, perched on a rooftop. "No fair Pac, you got the last one. I thought I get this one!"

Tiger growled at them. "You two ain't so tough now. You're about to go up against the Tiger!" Plunging his hands into the ground, he bought up a manhole cover. He grabbed on to it and threw it right to Pac! Pac however gracefully caught the cover flipped in the air, came to the ground and threw it right back at him! Tiger stumbled back from the strength of the throw.

"Ouch, down my one now Tiger, you stumbled! If you were really strong, you would have held your ground," scolded Pac.

He growled lowly. "Oh yeah…" He tossed the cover up before delivering a swift kick to it. He launched it right towards Hunter. Without hesitation, Hunter kicked the lid right back! It knocked Tiger in the stomach hard! He folded over gasping for air.

"Tsk, tsk, I'm not impressed…" said Hunter.

Then the sirens went off. "Attention, level wolf threat in the area, please remain calm, be cautious when in public places. Level Wolf…"

"AH! I can prove myself now. I will take down this wolf threat myself!" Tiger announced.

Pac and Hunter moaned. "It's you numbskull!" shouted Pac.

"Although the irony isn't wasted on me here. A level wolf tiger… huh…" snickered Hunter.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M A HERO!"

"Look around you dumbass!" Shouted Hunter. "You caused this destruction! Not us, not a monster. YOU DID!"

Tiger looked about and saw the damage done to the city. He shrugged his shoulders to it all. "It's not that bad!"

Alley was about ready to deck him. Instead, she began getting her latest cure ready to inject. She was about ready to place it into her serpents, but he quickly turned. With a swipe of his hand he knocked it out of her grasp, the cure shattered on impact! He growled and said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to try and change you back!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Tiger… you can't handle it, you injected the cure in yourself too late. Your monster instincts are greater than your rationality right now. If I don't do this, you will go feral!"

He smirked. "Fine then, tell you what. You beat me, you can change me back… catch me if you can!" With that he got on all fours and ran for it.

Hunter and Pac were not amused. "Can't we let dad eat just this one… just this once?" pleaded Hunter.

"I wish, but the Tank Tops know we are trying to help him. If we let dad eat him, we will never hear the end of it." Alley paused. "The cure I have now won't be affective. He's gone too monster!" She shook her head to it all. "I got one other option…"

"Then use it!" said Pac.

She shook her head. "I can't… Pac… the one I have that could work… is the one I made for you."

Pac froze to the news. "You were making one… for me… Alley…"

"I've been trying to, I don't even know if that would work on you. But I know for certain, it should be strong enough for Tiger. But, if it can be used on you…"

Pac shook his head. "I rather take down a tiger, Alley, he's damaging the city, it won't be long before he starts killing innocent people. If you need to use it on him, do it!" he said. "I'll manage."

With a sigh, Alley nodded. "I'm calling mom to let her know what's going on…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Melee was in the middle of making the guys come tea and coffee when her phone went off. She got Alley's ring tone. "Hi Hon." She said. But then, she was told what was going on in City Z. "Wait… Tank Top Tiger did what?!"

Her tone caught the attention of the two at the table… then Garou was who resting in the bedroom. Alley explained that Pac, Hunter and herself were in pursuit of Tank Top Tiger, but he was not cooperating. He doesn't want to turn back and he was become wilder by the hour. "You want us to help? We can if you need it." Said Melee.

"We will take the help mom, he's being a jackass about this. I got another sample cure ready it's in my room on my bed in a black box. I am going to need that. I am going to test it on Tiger. If it doesn't work, it may be just enough to take out his aggressiveness."

"We're on our way!" Melee hung up and turned to the table. "By chance, can the tea and coffee wait?"

"What's going on?" asked Garou. "It sounded bad."

"Someone took a monster cell and Alley's cure and decided that if they did it, they could be an M Class Dragon… Tank Top Tiger, the numbskull."

"Wait, Tiger took it?" questioned Max, but then paused. "Yeah I am not the least bit surprised."

Garou thought of something, he went into Alley's room where there were shorthand notes she made about her cures and their reactions. He came back out with the black box and explained. "The more adrenaline in the system of the subject, the faster the cure can work once injected." He paused before turning to the three with an evil look on his face. His smile spread. "Let's go catch a tiger. But first… how good are your acting skills?"

Max and Suiryu appeared rather confused, not to mention a little scared. Garou is looking at them oddly, like he's about to eat them!

#

Pac cut him off, Hunter was close behind, they managed to corner Tiger and tried to keep him in place. "Come on Tiger, give it up! You are up against the sons of the hero hunter! What makes you think you can escape us!?" demanded Pac.

Tiger growled. "Because," he said, "The hero hunted the human, weaker version of me. I'm the ultimate Tiger now!"

"Yeah, a wolf threat. You're a damn tiger and not even a tiger threat!"

"Shut it!" he turned and tried to strike Hunter who easily avoided the blow.

"Oh come on, make me believe that you want to try and hit me!"

"I said shut up kid!" he tried time and time again to slash Hunter, but he easily avoided every attempt.

"Nope, nope, not even close, are you even trying? No, nope…" Hunter would say at each attempt Tiger made to slash him. So much so, Tiger was getting tired!

He was out of breath, but still he snarled at the boys. "You little bastards! You are making me look stupid!"

Alley came from behind and managed to get her serpent without the serum to bite him. A little venom may make him easier to tire out. Tiger roared and pulled away, but enough was in him. "Oh, they don't have to be here to make you look stupid." Said Alley.

"That's it! I am tried of playing!"

"No, we were the ones playing, you were working your ass off trying to hit us." Said Pac. Tiger turned and tried to strike him, but once more, his blow hit nothing but wall. Granted, that wall did collapse out of the blow, but still missed Pac!

In the distraction, Tiger took to the walls and leaped out on to the streets once more. "PLEASE can't we let dad eat this one!" begged Hunter.

"IF we do, you get to explain it all to Tank Top Master and Black Hole!" Alley snapped back.

They rushed out of the side street and found Tiger not too far ahead. However he paused oddly. "Alley," came a whisper. She turned and saw her mother behind her with the black box she asked for. Inside was the cure she worked on for Pac. "Make it count."

Once more she appeared hesitate on using it, she kept looking to Pac. But he turned to her and gave a nod. "Use it on him." He said.

She sighed and injected her serpent with the cure. With that she rushed up and stuck Tiger as he was being distracted. She managed to bite into his left shoulder, he recoiled in pain and growled at her. "What the hell!" he demanded.

"RUN! RUN!" came the voice of a panicked Suiryu.

It caught not just Tiger's attention, but Alley, Pac and Hunter's! Alley turned only to find her mother was already gone. Yet when she looked back, she saw Suiryu running on all fours. "Don't just stand there! RUN!" Yet he was side struck. Force to the wall, Suiryu was hit hard!

What struck him made Alley's blood run cold.

Her own father!

"Dad?" she said.

"No now sweetheart, daddy's hunting…" He began to stare at Suiryu oddly. "I haven't eaten in a few hours… I'm a little desperate."

"NO! PLEASE!" Before Alley could try and come between them, her father grabbed Suiryu and forced him into a dead-end. No one saw what happened, but they heard Suiryu scream out in horror… the… there was silence. Garou emerged as the dragon tail that was on Suiryu's head was slurped down!

"DAD!" Alley screamed. "HE WAS A FRIEND!"

He appeared to have cared less, but then his sights set on Tiger. A twisted grin followed, his lips licked in anticipation. "Mmm, Tiger meat, exotic…. Here kitty, kitty, kitty… nice… kitty." Garou went on all fours stalking Tank Top Tiger.

He was terrified. "No… NO!" he turned and made a run for it.

Garou was in close pursuit. Pac and Hunter were about to follow him, yet were cut off by Lightning Max. "It's okay." He said. "Part of the plan."

"Suiryu…"

He emerged from the dead-end street unharmed, yet with slightly shorter hair. "It's all good, no real harm!" he explained. Then the dragon tail grew back!

"We better follow dad anyway, just in case!" said Pac. "But, why did he do this?"

"Garou read over Alley's notes before getting here, something about adrenaline can speed up the cure in the body? So what better way than to scare the shit out of them?" said Max.

"Fear adrenaline, why didn't I think of that!" said Alley. "Either way, let's go and make sure dad doesn't eat him!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tiger ran for it.

He ran on all fours trying to outrun Garou, yet every time he turned his head, he saw the hero hunter catching up with him. Closer and closer he came with this crazed look in his eyes. "HERE KITTY, KITTY, KITTY!"

"Stop! Stop! I'm not a monster! I'm Tank Top Tiger!"

"DON'T CARE!" Garou shouted back. Then he began to speed up! Tiger was running for his life, trying to just stay ahead of Garou, but was losing ground. He began to pounce off the walls, in hopes of throwing the hero hunter off his mark, yet, Garou followed suit. He was using the walls too, even going as far as jumping over Tiger to cut him off!

Never has Tank Top Tiger seen such a look in the eyes of Garou. It's a hungry, crazed possession. "My children are hungry… I got to eat… running making me hungry Tiger… come on little kitty… I'll make it quick." He licked his lips and even let his mouth drool with anticipation of the feast before him.

Tiger fell back in shock, his legs refused to run any more. His heart raced and then, his stomach hurt. Everything inside of him hurt! "Gah! NO!" he cried. Tiger was clenching on to his stomach, just as Alley, Pac and Hunter caught up. Garou kept staring at him with a crazed look, but once the fur on Tank Top Tiger began to recede, the look lightened.

He cleared the drool from his lips and smiled to the triplets. "See, terror adrenaline works perfectly!" Garou called to Alley.

Tiger screamed out in agony, but then, he passed out. Despite the decrease in fur, Tiger wasn't fully human. Alley sighed aloud. "Another failure." She said.

Garou however smiled. "I wouldn't call it failure. You stopped him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping for a more… Human look to him." Tiger had some slight fur on his face, arms and chest. His hands were slightly clawed as well as his feet. He appeared almost cured.

"Nice plan… next time someone else gets to be pretended eaten by Garou." Said Suiryu. He stared down at Tiger, shaking his head. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"I suppose he wanted to be stronger, by any means." Said Pac. "Still, stupid way of going about doing it."

"Hey, where did mom go?" asked Hunter.

"Level dragon threat in another city, went to take care of it…" Suddenly a shadow loomed overhead. A floating monster body just passed over the city. "Oh boy, lunch!" said Garou. "Got to go, you guys got Tiger?"

"We'll take it from here, thanks dad!" said Alley.

He took off like a shot, no doubt with all that running he did it stimulated his appetite. Alley kept staring down at Tank Top Tiger, she shook her head to it all. Pac was able to pick him up off the ground. "We better get him to the hero hospital."

"Yeah, they can deal with him. He's not moving in with us!" announced Hunter.

Alley flew Pac, Tiger and herself to City H to the hero hospital. There they dropped him off in the lobby on a gurney and suggested they keep him sedated. "He's a wild one," warned Pac.

With that, they walked out the door. Alley however was still upset with the event. "Another one Pac… I can't afford to let anyone more be turned… I just can't!" she said.

Pac nodded. "I know sis, it's a burden on you."

"This wasn't even the reason why I was making a cure!" she said. Pac paused and looked to her oddly. She stared back at him. "I was making this for you." She confessed.

"I appreciate that sis," he said.

"I wanted to see if I could halt your transformation. The monster cells I was using as a base for the test. I wanted to see if I could keep you the way you are, since it's what you want. I know you turning into dad scares you, I was trying to prevent it from happening."

Pac was silent, he didn't know what to say to his sister. All he could do was embrace her tightly. "Sis… You don't have to go through the trouble just for me. I'll be okay!" he said and forced a smile. "Besides, it's genetics. Maybe nothing can be done, after all. I am the son of Garou… maybe it's just to be expected."

"I am still going to try again." She said. "And if I succeed, I succeed."

"If not, I know I have the greatest sister in the world who gave it her all to help me." He gave her an extra hug, after letting her go Alley decided it was time to head back to the lab. She was going to lock up all of her tests and samples before anyone else got a stupid idea.

Pac announced he was going to go home for the day and relax. Yet once his sister left, Pac paused. He felt it again, the movement under his skin and it was getting far more aggressive…


End file.
